


To Become Another

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sorry guys, That pairing is just hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the first.<br/>	He doesn't feel that way though.<br/>	He's the first.<br/>	He's the failed first.<br/>	It doesn't make it any better that the second is a failure as well.<br/>	His name is - is - is -</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Become Another

He's the first.  
     He doesn't feel that way though.  
     He's the first.  
     He's the failed first.  
     It doesn't make it any better that the second is a failure as well.  
     His name is - is - is -  
     W̸̸̡̱̲̟̮͚̠̭̼̳̝͓͎͙ͬ̌̿͗́̚͘h̶̷̡̝͔̯̬ͯ̐̒͑ͬ́̊ͬ̃ͤ̓͗͑̑̚a̸͖̹͕̳͓̤̣͓̤̠ͧͨ̍ͮ͗̉͋̓̏̒͒́͡͝͞t̷̮̤̜̼̬̬͌̍̊͛ͨ̌́ ̡̪̺̘̼̟̭͙͈̻͎̀ͦ̄̎̇̐̊ͫ́͌̂͆͘i̡̱͓̪̫̙̳̜̥͔̱̥͙̦̮̊͛ͤ͑̎ͯ͐̈́ͩͭͭ̀͟s̡̛̭̗̰͖͙͎̝̙͍̫̟̲̺̩̼̱̈ͦ̔̅ͭ͆̓ͩ̾͐ͤ́ ͯ͒ͤ̏͑̒̈͟͏͚͓̠̱̙̭̙̱̺̯͓̹͖̤͚͢m̸̨̟̳͚͍̘̭͍̦̝̯̝̙̦̲̝͛̉̅ͭͩ̐͌ͧͮ͊́̚͟ͅͅy̯͍̝̘̫͓̹̩̻̼͓̪̦̠̥̲̮̞͒͗ͦͨ̈́ͩ̃͒͒ͨ͘͜͟ ̣͎͍̦̼̩͎̲͎͖͚͙͔͍͈̤ͪͧ̄̈͢͝N̸̢̢̛̬͔̙̳̱̲̳̜̲̲͋ͫ̓ͤ͌̈́̑̅̽̃̒̚͡a̡̬̝̜̬̓ͧ̂ͥ́͋͟͢͞͡m̛̼͙̦̤̝̭̟̻̻͔̝̟̲̪̬͖̠̫̍̄̇̒ͪ̆͋͊ͥͯͣ͆́́͢e̶̴̙̥̤ͨ̆ͦ̿̔ͧ͂ͣ͝͝?̴̢̰͙̠̻̺̰͓͓̪̝̪͓͙̱̠̏͗ͨ̈  
     Ｍｅｍｏｒｙ Ａｃｃｅｓｓ Ｅｒｒｏｒ： Ｒｅｓｔａｒｔｉｎｇ Ｕｎｉｔ  
     He is the first, white hair and red eyes with a second that is the same in different colours, he's a reproduction, made to house someone who is dying. He's a failure though, the memories didn't take to his synthetic brain and his rest system is messed up. He knows that he's not supposed to fall asleep while listening to Her, but he does, far too often. Sometimes it's not his fault though, sometimes he has to restart because he tried to tear open one of those memories that didn't take.  
     His model name is Konoha.  
     He is the first.  
     The failed first.  
     The second is a failure too, because the memories barely stuck with him.  
     He doesn't have a bad rest system like Konoha, but She says he's got a buggy moral system.  
     That one is the second.  
     That is Kuroha.  
     Ａｃｃｅｓｓｉｎｇ Ｅｍｏｔｉｏｎ Ｆｉｌｅ： Ｌａｂｅｌʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ  
     She says he's his brother.  
     Brother feels like it should be a warm word.  
     Ｒｕｎ Ｐｒｏｇｒａｍ ：AFFECTION  
           Kuroha's not warm though. He spits at Her feet and taunts the little blue one, he says mean things to the Original and shoves Konoha into the wall. Sometimes though, he'll be quiet, he'll be good, he'll let Konoha sleep next to him. It's nice, it's warm.  
     It's few and far between.  
      Konoha for the most part is quiet, he tries to do the lessons that She puts on a holotablet for him, sometimes, he'll take the fun chair, the one that rolls around the lab they call home and spin until his programs are telling him to stop. He sits and lets the little blue one on screen talk to him.  
     Ｒｕｎ Ｐｒｏｇｒａｍ ：DISCOMFORT  
     He doesn't like seeing the Original, sitting in a cryotube and much prefers to sit next to Her. She's working on another one now, this one taking far longer than he and Kuroha had. She tells him it's because she's working on this one alone and far more slowly. They had been made quickly, in a state of bliss and happiness between Her and the original.  
     The new little brother will look like the Original.  
     She's sad when he asks what happened to the original, and he can't tell if it's because he should know, because he was made to house the Original's memories or if She's just sad that the Original isn't here now.  
     "It's because you're a failure, stupid." Kuroha tells him one day, the two of them sitting in the small courtyard outside the lab, the black haired android in a better mood.  
      "But why did I fail?"  
     Ｒｕｎ Ｐｒｏｇｒａｍ ：SADNESS  
     Ｄｕｅｌ Ｒｕｎ Ｐｒｏｇｒａｍ： DISTRESS  
     "Hell if I know, you think that I would still be a fuck up like you if I knew why we failed?" Kuroha growls, grabbing fistfuls of the grass and pulling it up, acting like a child.  
     "No, you wouldn't be you, you'd be the Original." The both of them are quiet after Konoha points this out, listening to the birds chirp, the small creatures are like everything else in this place.  
     Artificial.  
     Except for Her and the Original's defunct body.  
     Kuroha stands quickly, using his foot to shove Konoha onto his side, sneering with narrowed yellow eyes.  
     "Take a nap stupid, I can't stand to be around your blank face all the time." Konoha stays there, limp as a doll, until his brother leaves, pushing himself up. There's too many emotion protocals running at once and he tries to figure out what to do, what to do, until one of those memories pops open, the Original's hands shaking, holding a pencil and doing something until he's not a giant pot of emotions. The white haired Android figures he can ask her about it, standing and heading inside, finding her sitting at a table and reviewing something on her own holopad, half heartedly eating a bowl of cereal.  
     "Ummmm...Ta, kane?" There's always a pause when he says Her name, because it seems like it belongs to the Original to be able to say it.  
     "What do you need Konoha?" She asks, the words seemingly sharp to anyone who hasn't been around the woman long.  
     "Can I..." Word, word, what's the word he's looking for? She's looking at him, dark eyes expectant and he ducks his head as he remembers it. "Draw? Can I draw? With....paper and.....like he did?"  
     "I- yeah, sure Konoha, you can use one of the pens on the desk and a notebook." She seems a little bit stunned that he's asking and the android thinks he's done something wrong until he notices the small smile she sports.  
     Once he finds the supplies, he tries to draw anything, filling up page after pages of doodles. They're small and childish, long fingers unused to holding a pen constantly dropping it, but he's almost proud in their sloppiness. It's nothing like the Original's, but it's something they share too.  
     He's happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Pinocchio AU! Where sleep schedules don't matter and the coding is made up!  
> I would honestly like to do more with this, but I'm unsure how to continue OTL
> 
> Konoha and Kuroha are androids that were made to house Haruka's memories and, if that succeeded, his personality.  
> They both failed.  
> Takane is late twenties here and is working on building Summertime Record!Haruka


End file.
